wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Orc clans of Draenor
Warlords of Draenor.}} These are the orc clans of Draenor primaeily according to the Warcraft RPG, so some of the lore here may not be canon. Shadow Moon clan * Leader: Ner'zhul the Shaman * Color: Black * Background: ** Past: The nefarious Shadow Moon clan rules over the scattered clans of Draenor. Although the clans Draenor do not maintain the unity of the Horde in Azeroth, Ner’zhul keeps these houses subjugated through fear and brute force. The Shadow Moon is heavily influenced by ancient shamanistic principles and exemplifies the raw power of the dark Orcish magiks. ** Present: Led by the ancient shaman Ner’zhul, the Shadow Moon was the dominant clan on Draenor. Their clan focused on the use of magic; the Shadow Moon was heavily influenced by ancient shamanistic principles and exemplified the raw power of dark orc magic. Their color was black. Warsong clan * Leader: Grom Hellscream * Color: Red * Background: ** Past: Ripping into every combat crying epic battle-hymns of blood and death, the Warsong clan is the most distinguishable of the Draenor clans. Led by the ravenous Grom Hellscream, the Warsong clan awaits Ner’zhul’s order to invade Azeroth and bathe in the blood of their enemies. ** Present: Lead by the near invincible Grom Hellscream, the Warsong Clan is known to sing and shout as they tear their way through their opposition. Loyal, they eagerly awaited Ner’zhul’s order to invade Azeroth, but it never came. When it became evident that their world was about to be destroyed, Hellscream led his clan through the portal into Azeroth, where they survived in the wilds and slaughtered any humans they encountered. When it came time to free the other clans from enslavement, the Warsongs were the first into the battle, singing their mighty battle hymns as they finally had the chance to engage the humans in earnest. Though their chieftain fell in battle in the Third War, the Warsong Clan remains a loyal part of the modern Horde. Their color was red. Shattered Hand clan * Leader: Kargath Bladefist * Color: White * Background: ** Past: As those of the Black Tooth Grin clan, the members of the Shattered Hand practice the rituals of self mutilation to demonstrate their loyalty to the clan. Orcs who rise to the status of warrior within the clan offer their left hands to be broken or completely removed. Their ruined stumps are often replaced by some sort of crude weapon or tool. ** Present: The Shattered Hand are often viewed as insane even by the other clans, for they practice rituals of self-mutilation. Upon reaching his status as a warrior, an orc of the Shattered Hand broke or removed his hand, often replacing it with a weapon like his chieftain, Kargath Bladefist. The color of the Shattered Hand was white. Bleeding Hollow clan * Leader: Kilrogg Deadeye * Color: Orange * Background: ** Past: This clan has achieved legendary status for battling the forces of Azeroth throughout both the First and Second Wars. Kilrogg was able to avoid capture by the Alliance after the defeat of the Horde in the Second War, and with the help of Ner’zhul was able to lead his clan back to the safety of Draenor. The Bleeding Hollow now serves Ner’zhul and will stop at nothing to bring his dark plans to fruition. ** Present: Not counted as a "clan of Draenor" any longer. Thunderlord clan * Leader: Fenris the Hunter * Color: Violet * Background: ** Past: The Thunderlord clan has strong ties to both the Blackrock and Lightning's Blade clans. Orgrim Doomhammer, former Warchief of the Horde in Azeroth, rose to power through the Thunderlord clan. Fenris, captain of the remaining Wolfriders and Chieftain of the Thunderlords is eager to lead his clan to glorious battle in the human lands. ** Present: The Thunderlord Clan represented some of the best mounted cavalry in any clan. They had strong connections to the Blackrock Clan; in fact, Orgrim Doomhammer initially rose to power as a member of this clan. Fenris the Hunter led these wolf riders into battle. Their color was violet. Laughing Skull clan * Leader: Mogor the Ogre * Color: Yellow * Background: ** Past: The morose Laughing Skull is perhaps the most treacherous of all the clans. Feeling a kinship to thievery and assassination, the warriors of the Laughing Skull are distrusted by many of their fellow Orcs. Although the loyalty of those in the Laughing Skull are questionable, the skill and audacity of their minions are unequalled. ** Present: One of only two clans lead by an ogre, the Laughing Skull was the least trusted of any clan. They were thieves, assassins and brigands with little control. It is unlikely many or any of the Laughing Skull survived the battles on Draenor. Their color was yellow. Bonechewer clan * Leader: Tagar Spinebreaker * Color: Green * Background: ** Past: The ravaging, cannibalistic warriors of the Bonechewer clan are well respected by the rest of the Horde. Ornamenting themselves with the broken bones and ruined organs of their enemies, the Bonechewers inspire fear and terror in all who behold them in battle. ** Present: These terrifying cannibals ornamented themselves with the bones and ruined organs of their foes. Lead by Tagar Spinebreaker, they were one of the most vicious and well-respected clans on Draenor before its implosion. Their fate after the destruction of Draenor is unknown. Their color was green. References Orc clans of Draenor Category:Orcs